sueño inconfesable
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: yo se que no debería tomar, así como se que debo dejar de recordar, que me mata un poco el sentimiento de no saber, ¿pero ya que mas da? hallo, si yo se el summary no dice nada realmente, pero la historia Arthur borracho y bueno, ya saben a que lleva eso. universo alterno.


hola, solo quiero decir, esto es UsUk, hace mucho no escribo así que seguro esto esta cutre.

advertencia: mala, que si diré horrenda ortografía, pues no esta... bueno, no tiene revisión de alguien que tenga buena ortografía. la historia bueno es algo cliché, pero la quería escribir.

Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Tan simple como decir salud, le dolía un poco, le carcomía la curiosidad, el "por que" lo motivaba a saber y fantasear una vez mas.

Viajando al pasado un poco dentro de si mismo.

Todo había comenzado normal, Alfred le había pedido ayuda, bueno, le había preguntado si lo acompañaría a comprar boletos para un concierto.

últimamente no veía a Alfred muy seguido, eran amigos desde hace algún tiempo atrás, se conocieron en la escuela; en un principio no se llevaban muy bien pero al pasar el tiempo su relación mejoraba, a Arthur le gustaba leer y escribir, a veces le pedía a Alfred su opinión ante algunos de sus escritos, Alfred siempre le animaba y aunque Arthur odiara admitirlo, confiaba plenamente en Alfred y siempre trataría de ayudarlo.

Por eso accedió de mala gana quedar con Alfred para ir a comprar los boletos para el concierto al que tantas ganas tenia de asistir su amigo.

Quedaron de verse a las 5:30 en el subterráneo, Arthur se dirigió ahí después de un día perfectamente aprovechado en la biblioteca, una grande y majestuosa biblioteca que se alzaba imponente poseedora de conocimientos en todas las ares.

Llego, como era particularmente característico de él, media hora antes, no le molesto, pues en el tiempo de espera se dispuso a leer un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, Bailar con un Ángel, ese era el titulo del libro, una novela oscura sobre asesinatos simultáneos en Londres y Suecia, simplemente asalto al ingles de espesas cejas cuando se pasea por los largos pasillos de la biblioteca. Eso le recordó a lo que uno de sus maestros de literatura le dijo una vez :

"cuando un libro es para ti, es extraño, ¿sabes?, porque pareciera que es el libro mismos quien te hace llegar a él, sin necesidad de que seas tu quien lo busque, es el libro quien te encuentra"

espero por largo rato, mirando la pantalla iluminada de su celular para saber cuanto llevaba esperando, ya había pasado la hora en que se verían, ya eran las seis y ni una señal de su amigo. Decidió esperar un poco mas.

Una hora había pasado y Arthur estaba dispuesto a irse, con coraje emanando de él al haber sido "plantado" por el estúpido estadounidense, cuando se disponía a caminar lejos, alguien le detuvo, se trataba de un tipo alto y rubio que era amigo de Alfred, no recordaba su nombre, pero si recordaba que era danés.

Hola Arthur! – le saludo efusivamente, dejando un poco desconcertado a Arthur quien no sabia que hacia el danés ahí.

Hee.. hola? – antes de decir mas el danés le había vuelto ha hablar sin dejarle tiempo si quiera a pensar.

Alfred no pudo venir, pero me pidió que viniera y fuera contigo por esos boletos!

Esta bien, supongo, pero yo no…- y otra vez se vio interrumpido por el danés que rio de manera sutil y alzo un brazo haciendo una seña.

Oye! Alfred, lo encontré! Aquí esta, no puede ser que pasaras por aquí sin verlo!

Después de decir esto Arthur pudo ver que de entre el tumulto de gente sobresalía un gallito anti gravedad que se aproximaba hasta donde se encontraban el danés y él.

hola Arthur, lamento llegar tarde – fue lo primero que dijo el americano al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

No hay problema, solo fue esperarte una hora – se notaba claramente el sarcasmo de Arthur, sin mencionar que él había llegado antes, por lo que estaba esperando desde hace mas de una hora.

Si, bueno, yo lamento eso, hahaha! Pero ya estoy aquí, nos vamos?

Esto ultimo desconcertó a Arthur, ¿para que le quería si ya iba con su amigo danés?

No hizo preguntas, solo les siguió y miro lo bien que se llevaban, por un momento se sintió…. Desplazado.

Continuo en silencio hasta que el grito de su amigo le hizo regresar de su ensimismamiento.

NOOOOOO! Dios por que eres cruel! Que he hecho para merecer esto!

Al notar Arthur a que se refería Alfred no pudo menos que reír, la taquilla estaba cerrada.

esto te pasa por llegar tarde haha, ahora sufre Alfred – este comentario hizo reír al danés al unísono con Arthur, quien los miro con odio fingido.

Bueno, esto suele pasar, ni modo!

Tas esto, los tres si dirigieron al subterráneo, cuando Arthur se disponía a retirarse Alfred le interrumpió con una invitación a su casa.

vamos viejo! Ven a mi casa, jugaremos videojuegos y pasaremos el rato, en compensación de que llegue tarde, vale?

Heee, no lo se Alfred, debo ir a mi casa, tengo tarea que hacer.

Ven Arthur, no pasa nada! – interrumpió el danés, del cual aun no sabia el nombre.

Siiiiii? – era imposible, ante la mirada de Alfred no podía decir que no, menos si insistía de esa manera.

Esta bien, pero solo un rato, de acuerdo?

Ok!

Se dirigieron a la casa de Alfred entre bromas y chistes, Arthur ya se sentía mas…. Incluido en el grupo, al llegar a la casa del norteamericano, se encontraron con la ausencia de sus padres así como de su hermano.

o si! Casa sola!

Alfred! Que te parece si invitamos a el barbudo de Francis y Antonio?

Woooo! Por supuesto Mathias! – y ahí estaba, Arthur al fin sabia el nombre del danés .

El tiempo había pasado rápido para los cinco, Arthur era uno mas del grupo, si bien ya conocía a Francis, su amigo/enemigo y Antonio, las cosas aun le parecían raras, él, ahí con Alfred y sus amigos, jugando videojuegos y hablando de cosas triviales.

Nadie se se dio cuenta cuando Francis saco un par de botellas, una de ron y otra de whisky. Arthur no sabia que Alfred tomaba y de hecho no lo hacia, pero por no rechazar a Francis acepto un par de tragos, por el contrario Antonio, Mathias e incluso él, no eran como Alfred y ya tenían experiencia con algunas bebidas.

Alfred paro de tomar antes de perder la conciencia, aun permanecía lucido y ya pasaba de la una de la mañana, por lo que era mas que obvio que ninguno regresaría a su casa.

Ya entre tragos todos eran amigos y bromeaban como viejos conocidos.

que paso cejudo? Quieres jugar pirata*? – le reto el español

veras como terminas vomitando Antonio! – con un par de tragos de mas Arthur no podía simplemente rechazar la propuesta.

Y asi es como tras unas cuantas rondas termino perdido.

Hablaba mas estupideces, entre tonterías mezcladas se encontró con comentarios que no creía escuchar, sobre la novia de Alfred.

Alfred, su amigo tenia novia y ni siquiera lo menciono, que clase de amigo decía que era? Es mas, ni siquiera era una novia diferente a la que había tenido antes, era esa desdichada que lo había dejado llorando como un niño, que lo trataba mal, que hacia berrinches sin razón y se moría de celos cada vez que Arthur estaba con Alfred, como si enserio se lo fuera a robar…..

Volvió a tomar, eso le hacia sentir mal.

Reviso su celular por ultima vez antes de seguir hablando sin sentido, ni un mensaje, ni un solo gesto de preocupación por parte de sus hermanos, no le sorprendía.

Aun escuchaba música de fondo, los cinco terminaron tendidos en la habitación de Alfred.

es que sabeees? Es, es taaan raro, y yo, yo no se que es!

Antonio, Francis y Mathias estaban mas que perdidos, desperdigados por el suelo, de alguna extraña manera Alfred había logrado que Arthur terminara en su cama, hablando disparates y lamentándose por algunas cosas sin sentido.

Se veía que el fin de Arthur estaba próximo, cada vez hablaba mas pausado, al borde del sueño.

pero, sabes, no see…. Me, me preguunto taaantas cosas, que sabes? Hay, hay muchas veces, en, en las que me gustariaa ya no…. Ya noo pensar masss.

Arthur, creo que deberías dormir

SI ARTHUR YA CALLATE Y DEJANOS DORMIR! – ese era el grito de un Francis que estaría inconsciente, si no fuera por el ingles que no dejaba de despotricar estupideces.

CALLATE TU! BARRRBUDO DE MIERDA!

Arthur guardo silencio por un rato, Alfred se sorprendió y entre las tinieblas pudo ver las gruesas lagrimas que escurrían por el rostro de su amigo.

Arthur, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que lloras?

No, ¿sabes? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué no puedo sentir? – entre sollozos su voz, a diferencia de antes, era apenas audible.

Arthur, ya – Alfred tomo su mano – ven, vamos a fuera.

En el estado que se encontraba Arthur, simplemente se dejo jalar por el norteamericano, tropezando cada dos pasos, hablando cosas que reprimía sobre su familia y la falta de interés en él.

El alcohol logra en la gente tanto.

Al….. Alfred… deja, dejaa de jalarme! – en un rápido movimiento, para estar borracho, se libro de Alfred, quien le miro un poco sorprendido.

Arthur ¿qué pasa?

Ten-tengo que vomitar – con una de sus manos tapo su boca, mientras que con la otra se sostuvo de la pared.

NOOOOO! Espera! Te llevaré al baño!

De nueva cuenta Alfred arrastraba a Arthur, el norteamericano también se tambaleaba un poco, pero nada comparado con su amigo ingles.

Apenas llegar al baño Arthur se abalanzo al lavabo, vomitando una extraña porquería color naranja, no atinando del todo y salpicando el suelo.

Tras unos breves minutos, bastante desagradables, al fin parecía terminar de "devolver" lo que había sido su cena.

me doy asco – sentado en el suelo tras tropezar de manera torpe, miro a Alfred.

El chico de gafas se acerco a el sentándose a su lado.

- naaah, no pasa nada, igual ya iba siendo hora de limpiar el baño.

Silencio, un silencio abrazador los envolvió.

oye Alfred, te puedo pedir un favor?

Dispara.

¿Te puedo besar?

Aaa, yo preferiría que no Arthur, tengo novia, ya sabes…- se notaba sorprendido, pero no le resultaba realmente raro, su amigo estaba ebrio, por experiencia, con Francis, sabia que en ese estado algunas personas decían disparates.

No, no entiendo por que mierda no me quieres!

Arthur, yo…

Solo uno, si? Uno pequeño – dijo el ingles haciendo una seña con su.

Dude… esto no esta bien, estas borracho, no sabes lo que dices…

Arthur se alejo de manera rápida de Alfred

vete a la mierda Alfred, no estoy borraacho, si?

Alfred termino con la distancia que Arthur había puesto entre los dos, posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de su amigo, acercando sus labios a la otra, dejando un corto y rápido beso.

ya, feliz?

Silencio otra vez.

…..

…..

por, por qué no me dijiste que tenias novia?

No lo se, desde que cambiamos de grupo ya casi no te veo. – le resto importancia a las palabras con un gesto despreocupado. Sin saber que eso detonaría la bomba de lagrimas en la que se convertía Arthur.

Sabes? Eres un bruto, bueno para nada, si cambiamos de grupo fue por que tu linda novia te lo dijo!

Arthur ella no tuvo la culpa, el horario era mejor y se adaptaba al club de…

Club y una mierda! Sabes que el grupo en el que estoy tiene mejor horario y los profesores son mejores! Pero eso no te importa, querías estar con una mujer que te trata mal, bien, pues atáscate, no me importa.

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras Arthur se levanto, tambaleándose, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo, pero no le importo, no quería ver la cara del estúpido imbécil que era su pseudo mejor amigo.

Arthur, espera! – en un vano intento por detenerlo lo sujeto, empujándolo hasta la pared paralela a la que se encontraban recargados.

Suéltame imbécil, ve con tu noviecita a que te tus besos, al fin, a ella si la quieres, mas que a tu supuesto "mejor amigo" – Arthur hizo énfasis en las palabras mejor amigo, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Arthur, por favor, sabes que te quiero, eres como mi hermano.

Alfred apreso mas a Arthur empujándolo mas fuerte contra la pared, a lo que el otro respondió empujando el rostro de Alfred lejos de el.

suéltame! Yo te quiero y, y eres un estúpido que se deja manipular! – golpe con mas fuerza el rostro de Alfred, en un nada productivo intento, pues en su estado solo conseguía apartar un poco al norteamericano, sin esperar lo que seguía.

En un rudo y brusco movimiento arrebatador Alfred le beso, era un beso áspero, la lengua de Alfred se estrello contra los dientes de Arthur besándolo con intensidad, sin medirse, mordiendo un poco sus labios, apagando el gemido de protesta del otro. En un baile cargado de torpeza cayeron al suelo, Arthur abajo, dándose un fuerte golpe, que poco y nada le importo.

No, no que era como tu he- hermano? Los, los hermanos no hacen esto..

Cállate Arthur, hagamos incesto… yo… yo a ti te amo.

Estas palabras le dejaron sin habla, el alcohol, el dolor, el calor que comenzaba a experimentar su cuerpo, todo. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Alfred le acaricio con prisa, desesperante sensación de dejarse llevar al no poder moverse, pues todos sus movimientos eran torpes.

Alfred se le pego aun mas, al momento que le lamia el cuello, susurrándole al oído.

Arthur, quítate el pantalón

Sin saber como Arthur ya no tenia pantalón, no tenia conciencia de si había sido Alfred o él mismo, tras esa orden tan exigente cargada de excitación.

Se dejaba hacer sin control, pero en un arranque de valor se atrevió a bajar el cierre del pantalón de su amigo, tomando entre sus manos el miembro ya endurecido, pudo sentir cuan rígido ya se encontraba, en torpes movimientos comenzó mover su mano de manera irregular, era la primera vez que hacia eso a alguien, era su primera vez con un hombre.

Los gemidos de placer de Alfred lo hacían gemir a él sin saber por que.

El alcohol le hizo perder el control, ya no sabia que hacia, o como es que de la nada algo golpeaba su cuerpo con brutalidad casi bestial, sentía enterrarse dentro de si ese "algo" que estaba seguro pertenecía a Alfred, sus gemidos cada vez mas fuertes, su cuerpo se sentía arder con cada roce.

shhh cállate Arthur, nos van a oír – la mano de su amigo apresaba su boca, no quería que los escucharan eso le causo cierto dolor, sin saber por que.

Todo termino tan rápido como empezó y lo ultimo que escucho fue su nombre entre gemidos que estaba seguro no eran suyos, lo ultimo que sintió fue como apresaban su propio miembro llevándolo a perder lo poco de razón que el acto mismo y el alcohol le habían dejado, lo ultimo que vio fue la oscuridad.

Arthur despertó con dolor de cabeza mirando la endemoniada luz que le había despertado, intentando ocultarse bajo las cobijas, sin recordar nada.

levántate ya cejudo es hora de irse! – uno de los mejores despertares que había tenido, el francés insultándole.

Arrgggg apaguen esa maldita luz!

Arthur, es el sol. – la resaca era cruel, pero era peor no recordar.

No te vas a ir? – había escuchado ya lo voz de tres, pero, donde estaba la de Alfred?

Alguien, no se dio cuenta de quien, le arranco de manera inclemente las cobijas que hacían de protector solar. Fue entonces que se miro, mejor dicho sus ropas.

¿Por qué mi ropa esta tan… desarreglada? – su cinturón estaba desabrochado, el botón también estaba en mismas condiciones y el cierre apenas si estaba lo suficientemente arriba como para que el pantalón cubriera lo justo.

Fue entonces que cortos y reveladores recuerdos le golpearon.

Miro al frente, a sus compañeros de bebida y no pudo descifrar la mirada que los tres le dedicaron, para luego ver a Alfred, quien ajeno a todo sonrió a los cuatro.

bien ya nos vamos

a donde van? – pregunto Arthur con mirada confusa.

A donde vamos, querrás decir, tu también

El ingles les dedico una de sus mejores miradas de odio para luego volver a la seguridad de las sabanas.

váyanse al demonio, yo me quedo otro rato, aun es muy temprano.

Sin mas palabras escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

No pudo menos que sentirse raro, no sentía ni una gota de culpa, paro no sabia que pensaría Alfred.

Lo despertó el sonido de la cama al tener un nuevo peso sobre ella, se trataba de Alfred que se había recostado a su lado otra vez, le miro directo a los ojos, pero estos parecían perdidos.

oye Alfred.. lo que paso fue..

cállate Arthur, solo… cállate un momento

desconcertado por esas palabras, algo enojado pero mas que nada dolido, decidió, por primera vez desde que conocía Alfred, no discutirle nada.

El tiempo paso, aun se sentía un poco mareado por el alcohol, quería dormir un poco más, pero mirar a Alfred de vez en cuando le hacia reprimirse esa mirada, su rostro falto de sonrisa…

no puedo dormir préstame tu brazo – era un movimiento peligro, pero aun así se atrevió a tomar el brazo de Alfred y no soltarlo, se recargo en el y pudo sentir la mirada del otro en él.

¿Sabes? Como se que al rato no recordare nada de esto, no me importa decirte que me gusta estar así, sin pensar realmente, junto a ti.

Arthur… - Alfred se movió para quedar mas junto a él, y como antes, se le acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, para luego caer juntos en el sueño.

Al despertar, se encontró con un Alfred mas relajado, mas parecido a como solía ser, intercambiaron palabras y bromas, aun recostados en la cama, solo que Arthur ya no se encontraba apresando el brazo de Alfred.

Alfred, tengo una pregunta para ti, que sonara estúpida, pero, ¿lo que creo que paso ayer, realmente paso ó fue un extraño sueño que los dos compartimos? – permanecieron en silencio escasos segundos antes de que Alfred decidiera hablar.

Dejémoslo en que fue un sueño, sabes Arthur, tienes sueños muy locos.

Con estas palabras Arthur lo supo, el tema jamás seria tocado otra vez, Alfred seguiría con su novia como si nada hubiera pasado, él también debería actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al despedirse, Alfred le dijo unas ultimas palabras que no olvidaría.

Arthur, no… no le cuentes tu sueño a nadie.

Y ese era, el recuerdo de Arthur Kirkland, cuando tuvo relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo, que él lo negó y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, que le dijo que lo quería y amaba.

Ese era su sueño inconfesable.

Un recuerdo que el tiempo se llevaría, y ahora, sentado en su pupitre mirando el pizarrón sin interés, intentando llenar los espacios que el alcohol oculto, intentando saber si había algo que debería saber y no recordaba, por que aun que sabia que lo había tocado y él lo había tocado, no sabia que los llevó a eso, recordaba pedir un beso, recordaba recibirlo, pero no recordaba como termino en el suelo….

Tampoco recordaba el sentimiento y poco a poco olvidaba, entonces seria mas difícil recuperar sus recuerdos.

Quería saber, por eso intentaba recordar, pero en su mente, recordando lo mismo una y otra vez, sabia que no encontraría la respuesta, esas respuestas que buscaba, sabia que solo había alguien de quien las obtendría.

* * *

y ya, eso es todo, pensaba en la continuación pero no se, ahí si quieren me avisan, infeliz año nuevo para ustedes lectores, pues si yo me voy a pudrir de aburrimiento ustedes también sufran.

bueno, que se diviertan y eso.

espero y les gustara la historia. y no tomen mucho por que les puede pasar como ha Arthur y Alfredo (sí, Alfredo)


End file.
